Siguiéndote
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Es difícil seguir tus pasos, pero no imposible.  Yaoi, Mpreg, AU
1. Chapter 1

Recomendación escuchar la canción: Siguiendo a la luna. Los fabulosos cadillac´s (Rotman)

Los personajes por supuesto no me pertenecen son creación de Sensei Masashi Kishimoto

**Siguiéndote**

**Por Tlacuilo**

En el primer día como Genin un rubito de ojos azules y sonrisa luminosa como el sol. Estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a Iruka Sensei que no defraudaría su confianza; seria el mejor en su clase para que se sintiera orgulloso de el, era hora de dejar los juegos de niños y la irresponsabilidad, ese día conocería a sus compañeros de equipo y haría toda lo posible por que ellos lo aceptaran, llego patinando a su clase, recorrió el salón saludando a los otros que aun no se creían que el se hubiera graduado, vio a su amor platónico, y la saludo.

-Ohayo Sakura-chan

La chica no le respondió como el quisiera; pero era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado y mas, siendo que la atención de la niña estaba centrada en el chico mas popular… Naruto no lo veía nada fuera de lo común de hecho tenia cara de estreñido, se acerco para verlo de cerca y conocerlo… sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: su boca y la de su rival estaban unidas en un beso, se separaran escupiendo y lo que siguió, fue algo confuso; lo único que supo fue que las chicas del salón estaban furiosas con el. Y no entendía por que; si no había sido su culpa y lo peor de todo era que fue su primer beso, algo que siempre soñó se lo daría a Sakura ¡pero ese bastardo se lo robo! bueno en realidad el tampoco tuvo la culpa además el sabor de los labios del Uchiha le pareció… agradable. Pero era algo que el rubio no reconocería ni en un millón de años.

Por su parte el moreno a pesar de la primera impresión de asco , acepto que los labios del pequeño rubio sabían bien… se sentían blanditos, es verdad que no tenia como compara el beso , paro a su parecer fue agradable; algo raro pero agradable y cuando los equipos estuvieron conformados no estuvo tan en desacuerdo en compartir equipo con la chica obsesiva, si conllevaba estar con Naruto, encerró bajo siete llaves la vocecita que le gritaba -que no era correcto que le hubiera gustado el ser besado por un chico-, esas eran las ocasiones en las que extrañaba a su madre; para que contarle sus dudas y recibir un consejo.

Los equipos quedaron decididos y el rubio no se podía quejar; pues estaba con Sakura; claro que también le toco con el _amargado… _ pero se resigno, todo fuera por estar con su amor. Por eso se le ocurrió suplantar a Sasuke; aunque el resultado de su plan, lo dejo mas confundido,

00000000000000000000000000

Su maestro Hatake Kakashi al principio le pareció bastante raro y muy poco confiable -siempre leyendo ese libro-, la prueba que les puso fue difícil y mas para él que siempre actuaba sin pensar y sin medir consecuencias; sus compañeros tampoco tuvieron suerte, pero solo el se quedo sin almuerzo. Lo que le pareció bastante raro fue que Sasuke le ofreciera del suyo, aun en contra de las ordenes de Kakashi sensei, eso fue un punto a favor del Uchiha para ganarse su amistad. La enseñanza de su sensei fue importante y así el equipo 7 empezó su camino ninja, dispuestos a luchar para alcanzar sus respectivas metas -que eran muy diferentes entre ellas-, a Naruto los deseo de Sasuke lo dejaron confundido, bueno el no tenia familia y anhelaba una… pero no era su meta en la vida, considero que el no podía juzgar a los demás, así que su meta seria superar a Uchiha Sasuke.

Entre misiones simples pasaron su entrenamiento. El rubito se desesperaba pues quería una misión _real_, eso de atrapar gatos, pasear perros y desyerbar; no las consideraba labores dignas de un shinobi, por eso cuando los dieron una misión clase "c" para ser guardaespaldas del viejo Tazuna; agradeció su buena suerte, sirvió que estuviera molestando a Hokage Sarutobi.

0000000000000000

Sasuke estaba feliz aunque no lo aparentara, salían de misión y conviviría más con el rubito. Después de pensarlo mucho, acepto que le gustaba y que le importaba un rábano si era hombre y el como buen Uchiha conseguía todo lo que quería, aprovecharía para acercarse al de marquitas, eso seria todo un reto ya que noto que el rubio sentía una atracción por su compañera. Pero Sasuke no se daría por vencido y tenia que atraer la atención de Naruto… tal vez si se daba algo entre ellos, sus dudas se aclararían y a lo mejor… solo resultara curiosidad.

000000000000000

Pero en esta vida no todo es perfecto y nuestro rubio lo descubrió cuando; se dio cuenta la extraña sensación que le recorría el cuerpo, cada vez que estaba cerca de su compañero de ojos negros, en un principio creyó que era total odio; por que consideraba que el Uchiha siempre lo tuvo fácil, con eso de ser heredero de un famosos clan, a pesar de ser un niño, toda la gente lo respetaba y por eso había concluido que ese sentimiento… era total desagrado y rivalidad, que se acentuaba por que Sakura admiraba al Uchiha, pero entonces ¿por que se molestaba por no ser el centro de atención de Sasuke?, el rubito considero que no le daría importancia a eso; se concentraría en la misión… ya después pensaría mas.

000000000000000000

En el primer encuentro con ese shinobi llamado Zabuza, todo paso tan rápido aun así la mancuerna entre Sasuke y él fue excelente, aunque no podía negar que el pelinegro era fuerte. En ese momento fue cuando surgió en su pecho, mas fuerte que antes: el deseo de superarlo y demostrar que el también podía ser un buen shinobi, desde ahí empezó esa carrera entre ambos. Sasuke ignorando a Naruto ocasionando que este se esforzara mas, entrenando hasta el cansancio, no podía rendirse a pesar de que a veces consideraba que alcanzar al Uchiha era como alcanzar a la luna, pero no se daba por vencido no en vano el seria el sexto Hokage. El pedirle a Sakura consejos para llegar mas lejos en el árbol, fue precisamente por superar a Sasuke, pero el mencionado le molesto mucho; no el que quisiera superarlo… si no la cercanía que tuvo con la Kunoichi; lo que el morenito no sabia era que a eso que sentía en su interior era los famosos… celos, que no había sentido antes por alguien que no fuera importante para el, Sasuke intento sonsacarle al rubio lo que lo que le había dicho Sakura; pero Naruto se negó. Eso fue muy molesto para ambos, Sasuke estaba celoso y Naruto en realidad… si quería hablar con el moreno, pero por cabezonería no lo hizo. Así, empezaron una guerra muda entre ambos, terminando con el rubito entrenando toda la noche.

Al día siguiente en el almuerzo. Sasuke al darse cuenta que Naruto no estaba; salió a buscarlo, claro que a los demás les dijo que iba a caminar un rato. Lo encontró en el mismo lugar de entrenamiento acompañado de un chico muy apuesto, se acerco a Naruto; dándole un coscorrón y le dijo que se había perdido el almuerzo. Al verlo _ahí_ con esa sonrisa que le encantaba… no pudo evitar inclinarse para juntar sus labios con los del rubito, fue un contacto fugaz lleno de sentimiento, ambos se sintieron complementados, hasta que el rubio reacciono y se separo bruscamente para gritarle.

-¡¿Que haces Teme? , no te me acerques.

-Hace un rato no te molestaba- decía engreído el moreno, ahora sabia que al probar al rubio ya no podía dejarlo ir.

-¡Tu estas loco Uchiha yo estoy enamorado de Sakura chan! y si no quieres que cuente tu secretito, será mejor que no vuelvas a tocarme.

-¿Cuál secretito?

-Que te gustan los chicos.

-¡Baka! no me gustan los chicos solo me gustas tu.

-¡A otro perro con es hueso! Ya te dije que a mi solo me interesa Sakura chan así que déjame en paz -el rubito hacia un esfuerzo para fingir, a el le había encantado ese beso pero sabia que estaba mal; además el quería Sakura ¿o no? y por si fuera poco Sasuke era su rival; al que superaría alguna vez para bajarle los humos de gran señor, y pensó tal vez mas adelante cuando los dos fueran igual de fuertes; olvidaría un poco lo _molesto_ que consideraba el contacto del moreno Ese Teme me provoco muchas dudas

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres lo hare- el moreno muy a su pesar se alejo del kitsune para seguir entrenando, este lo noto pero el no cedería y no tenia la intención de retirar sus palabras.

_**000000000000000000**_

Cuando Kakashi sensei y Sakura los buscaron, Naruto les mostro lo que había conseguido; pero por poco se cae, si no fuera por el moreno que reaccione rápido -por el miedo que el zorrito se lastimara-, claro que disfrazo su preocupación con frases hirientes, el rubio sin embargo se sintió bien cuando _su amigo_ lo ayudo.

0000000000000000

El día se fue como agua y los dos satisfechos con sus avances regresaron a la casa de Tazuna San; después del incidente con Inari. Naruto se deprimió un poco y esto lo noto Sasuke. Cuando ya estaba ambos en la habitación que compartían, el moreno no sabia como confortar a Naruto, eso de los sentimientos y como demostrarlos no se le daba bien por su pasado, aun así se acerco a su amigo, pero las palabras no salían, el rubio giro para verlo.

-Yo se lo que es sentirse solo.

-Lo se

El moreno lo abrazo y Naruto no se alejo; pues sentía la necesidad de sentirse querido, atrás quedaba lo que le había dicho esa mañana, acerco su boquita a la del moreno quien no la rechazo; se unieron en un beso que los protegía del dolor… de la soledad, Naruto colgó sus brazos en el cuello del azabache y este a su vez en la cinturita del blondo, Sasuke -que tenia un poco mas de experiencia- por lo menos teórica; recorrió con las manos el cuerpo del zorrito, sin despegar sus bocas se recostaron sobre el futon y el moreno repartió besitos sobre los raspones en el cuerpo de Naruto, este acariciaba el cabello negro, pero cuando Sasuke trato de retirar las prendas de Naruto, este lo separo .

-Esto esta mal, es un error.

-Pero tú lo quieres también.

-No, solo estaba confundido, somos compañeros Sasuke y ambos somos hombres… será mejor que olvidemos lo que estaba por pasar - el moreno suspiro derrotado, se dio cuenta que había cometido un error tratando de forzar las cosas, los dos se acomodaron en los futones para dormir.

Después de ese encuentro algo íntimo, Sasuke comprendió que por la sonrisa de ese niñito; haría todo y si tenía que hacerse su rival para que se superara… ¡lo haría!

000000000000000000000

En la pelea con Haku; para Naruto el _ver_ muerto al moreno, despertó en el un sufrimiento que había relegado… el dolor de perder a una persona importante, tanta fue su desesperación que libero el poder del zorro de las nueve colas -aunque en ese momento el no lo supiera- en su afán de proteger al moreno, solo quería acabar con su rival a pesar de comprender a Haku no le perdonaba que lastimara a Sasuke.

Afortunadamente todo termino bien para ellos y con el gusto de que el puente llevara su nombre.

0000000000000000000000

Sus entrenamientos siguieron como siempre con su sensei llegando tarde, todo le fue perdonado un día, cuando les anuncio que los había inscrito para el examen Chunin. Al principio los tres chicos estaban recelosos más; los consejos y confianza de su sensei les ayudaron a superar los nervios.

El examen estuvo lleno se problemas y mas para el moreno que termino con un sello maldito, Sakura aprendió a defenderse y por lo tanto ser de ayuda para sus compañeros de equipo, pero eso no le sirvió para aprobar el examen, Sasuke por su parte pudo controlar el poder del sello y con la ayuda del Sharingan gano su pelea, el rubio después de algo de trabajo paso a la segunda ronda.

Para la segunda ronda. Kakashi le consiguió al pequeño rubio un sensei que no le agrado mucho… en cuanto conoció a Jiraiya -o como Naruto lo llamaba Ero sennin- Kakashi se deshizo de el, al principio se sintió relegado cuando su sensei Kakashi lo hizo a un lado para dedicarse a Sasuke, pero con las enseñanzas de Ero sennin, olvido ese sentir. Su nuevo sensei probo con el un sello para mantener; al zorro bajo control y que el pudiera utilizar su chakra, con los beneficios de esta técnica… logro invocar a Gamabunta.

0000000000000000000

El azabache por su parte puso todo su empeño en los entrenamientos; de esa manera esperaba derrotar a Sabaku No Gaara, uno de los participantes más fuertes. Kakashi le enseño una nueva técnica llamada chidori, además de perfeccionar el Sharingan. Su contrincante estuvo presente en sus practicas, aun así no logro intimidar al Uchiha, que estaba concentrado en ser el mejor y enfrentarse a su compañero de equipo. Si, ese era el único acercamiento que le permitiría Naruto -estaba consiente que el Kitsune no se fijaría en el- pues siempre y en todo lugar pensaba en _Sakura chan_, por eso tomo la decisión de competir con el, siendo su rival, por lo menos de ese modo estarían cerca de Naruto.

0000000000000000000

Las peleas en la segunda ronda fueron muy impresionantes y llenas de sorpresas , Naruto por fin pudo conocer la aceptación de la gente cuando le aclamaron por ganarle al genio Hyuga Neji ; lo que hiso después de una batalla muy equilibrada, el rubito estaba feliz; solo esperaba que Sasuke llegara a tiempo ,cuando presencio la fuerza del pelirrojo en el hospital y en el pasillo , se preocupo un poco, no quería que Sasuke perdiera la pelea y por si fuera poco el quería enfrentarse al Uchiha y demostrarle, todos lo avances que había tenido. ¡por fin estarían iguales! y tal vez el azabache lo reconocería; si eso pasaba Naruto… le daría una oportunidad a los sentimientos que le profesaba al moreno, por eso se entrenaba tan duro; para que la diferencia entre el poder de Sasuke y el suyo no interfiriera… si planeaban tener algo… mas que amistad. Claro que como recompensa el demostrarle al Uchiha quien era el mejor ninja.

Todos sus planes se vieron trastocados; cuando se inicio la pelea entre Sasuke y Gaara, por la traición de Suna y la llegada de Orochimaru.

En su camino persiguiendo a Sasuke quien a su vez seguía a Gaara, las emociones del rubio, se hallaban revueltas; por una parte estaba preocupado por el moreno y por la seguridad de Sakura. Al ver al azabache en tan malas condiciones y pidiéndole que se fuera con la chica para protegerla; algo en su interior se quebró, con tan solo pensar que al moreno le pasara algo grave, si cuando paso lo de Haku sentía que se le partía el alma… ahora ya no soportaría la perdida… definitivamente sentía algo mas que amistad / rivalidad por Sasuke.

Con esa fuerza de querer proteger a su amiga y al portador del Sharingan, se enfrento a Shokaku con ayuda de Gamabunta. El moreno al ver el poder del rubito, se asombro; en ese tiempo de entrenamiento Naruto alcanzo y aprendió técnicas poderosas y las estaba utilizando para defender a Sakura –pues noto que Naruto vigilaba mucho, la seguridad de Sakura. Y sus pensamientos se aclararon de golpe… en la vida del rubito, él siempre seria solo un amigo y como amigo siempre lo vería; no pudo evitar pensar "como seria sentir la mirada de amor de Naruto dirigida a el"… deshecho ese pensamiento de inmediato; pues el corazón de Naruto ya tenia dueña… en ese caso el aceptaría solo la amistad y la rivalidad que le ofrecía el rubio, con esa determinación observo la pelea hasta que esta termino con la victoria de Naruto.

00000000000000000

Las heridas no fueron tan graves y pronto el equipo siete estaba de vuelta, entrenando por su cuenta, Naruto evito a Sasuke, por que entre el aceptar que sentía algo mas por el y hacérselo saber, había una distancia abismal.

Para estar presente en la ceremonia fúnebre de Sarutobi, el rubito estaba especialmente triste; después de todo el viejo Hokage le agradaba bastante, afortunadamente días mas tarde inicio el viaje con Jiraiya para traer a Tsunade. Los problemas empezaron cuando llegaron los Akatsukis por el.

000000000000000000000

Sasuke corría para encontrar a su hermano y con el temor de que se llevara a Naruto, quería su venganza y aparte proteger al rubio; aunque este no correspondiera sus sentimientos. El encuentro con Itachi lo dejo muy lastimado; tanto física como emocionalmente, se sentía como antaño… incapaz de alcanzar el nivel de su hermano, el uso del Mangekio Sharingan lo dejo prácticamente en estado de coma, sumido en una noche eterna y dolorosa, lo que para Naruto significo poner todo su empeño para y encontrar a Tsunade; pues Jiraiya le dijo que ella podría ayudara Sasuke y a su sensei Kakashi quien había luchado con Itachi también; el zorrito no se detendría en su búsqueda; si con eso aseguraba tener de nuevo al Teme caminando junto a el… tan engreído y orgulloso como siempre.

Lo que ni Jiraiya ni el rubio se imaginaron… fue encontrarse a Orochimaru intentando convencer a Tsunade, pero no todo fue tan desagradable para Naruto en esos días, pudo dominar el Rasengan y ayudar en la pelea de los tres sannin , pero cuando cayo en la inconsciencia el creyó que ya no vería a sus amigos ,sobre todo a Sasuke; arrepintiéndose de no confesarle que era correspondido, sonriendo pensando en que no tuvo oportunidad de presumirle su nuevo Jutsu, se sumergía en al oscuridad soñando con eso ojos de obsidiana, pero Tsunade no permitió que el rubito abandonara este mundo; no después de que se robo su corazón ese pequeño testarudo, desde ese momento ella lo adopto como familia.

La llegada a Konoha del grupo; fue muy bien recibida y Tsunade de inmediato sano a los heridos, para Lee fue mas lento sin embargo también lo consiguió, para nuestro moreno significo regresar a las misiones con su equipo y escondido muy dentro de si… otro sentimiento hacia el rubio, que no fuera camaradería; lo que no paso desapercibido por el aludido. Todo mundo creía; que el era lento para entender las cosas, pero no era si cuando se trataban de emociones y eso lo constato, por el cambio de sus sentimientos hacia Sakura; ahora la veía solo como una amiga… tal vez como hermana; pero ya no como mujer, en cambio a Sasuke ahora que lo observaba con mas calma y esperando cualquier gesto cariñoso de su parte, como cuando estuvieron en el país de las olas, pero eso no paso; el rubito lo atribuyo a que todos estaban emocionados con la primer misión que harían ellos solos.

Los tres chicos pusieron a prueba sus conocimientos ayudando a Idate, pasaron por muchos peligros en los que le quedo mas que claro a Sasuke; que Naruto adoraba a su compañera, no lo culpaba la chica se hacia querer, por lo menos en su frio corazón Sakura se gano un lugar como amiga; pues siempre lo apoyaba con la firme convicción de que Sasuke era un gran ninja , por esas y mas razones no le guardo rencor por ser la receptora del amor de Naruto , pues ella nunca hizo nada por tenerlo , sin embargo el corazón del moreno se iba cerrando cada vez, mas para no sentir el dolor que le provocaban, las atenciones que el rubio le prodigaba a ella.

Naruto derroto a Aoi y eso provoco diferentes estados de animo, Sakura se sintió orgullosa por que la misión fue un éxito, para Naruto alegría por que Idate gano la carrera y volvió a ver a su hermano -además de sentir que ahora estaba en iguales condiciones Sasuke- y esa era la señal para acercarse e iniciar el plan de conquista; bueno de hecho contaba con que Sasuke lo abordara otra vez… ahora ya no lo rechazaría, aunque algo preocupado por las heridas del moreno; estaba feliz pensando que iniciaría algo con el.

En la cabeza del portador del Sharingan se mesclaban las palabras de Itachi con las de Aoi y sus propios conclusiones , el nivel de Naruto era muy grande y el se sentía mediocre y enojado , ambos habían entrenado el mismo tiempo y sin embargo el rubio lo superaba en fuerza , se sintió débil por no poder derrotar a ese ninja renegado siendo que al rubio no le costo tanto trabajo, eso lo frustraba, el era el ultimo de los Uchiha y sin embargo no se sentía digno de serlo, aunándose a su desesperación, el desconsuelo de perder eso que lo unía a Naruto; la rivalidad que existía entre ellos ,recordando esos momentos en que competían y se sentía el centro de atención del rubio, pero ahora Naruto lo desplazaría, de nuevo esa sensación de soledad y abandono cubría a Sasuke, dándose real cuenta de que lo único que le quedaba era su venganza y buscar como hacerse mas fuerte para matar a Itachi, aun si perdía en el proceso todo los lazos emocionales .

00000000000000000000000000

En el hospital Sakura y Naruto, visitaban a Sasuke, pero el moreno seguía estando como en su mundo. Lo que paso después fue una sorpresa desagradable para Sakura y para el rubio; el moreno pedía que se enfrentaran Naruto y él, en una pelea con todas sus técnicas buscando la respuesta de ¿quien era el mas fuerte?

Ambos olvidaron cualquier otra emoción que no fuera la rivalidad en el encuentro , los dos queriendo demostrarle al otro que no lo superaba; un golpe por parte de cada uno era lo que definiría la victoria ,se escucharon al mismo tiempo el chidori y el Rasengan, unos segundos y todo hubiese terminado… si no fuera por Kakashi, el dolor en sus miradas… después de la resaca que te deja la adrenalina de una pelea, el moreno con el corazón desaparecido , el rubio preguntándose por que siempre había algo que se interpusiera cuando empezaba a ser feliz. Los dos sintiéndose… traicionados.

Lo que paso después fue la perdida vertiginosa de una amistad, Sasuke abandonado la aldea esa noche y Sakura queriendo detenerlo, el azabache esperaba que algún día se diera cuenta del tesoro que tenia a su lado y apreciara el amor que le profesaba Naruto, le dolía dejar su aldea pero ya no había nada que lo atara a ese lugar.

000000000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente la noticia corrió como pólvora ,Tsunade mando un equipo de búsqueda comandado por Shikamaru entre ellos el rubio que se negaba a creer que Sasuke se había ido, la promesa que le hizo a Sakura era mas para si mismo que para ella, vio el amor en la mirada de la chica y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso; pensamiento que olvido por completo, pues ambos querían lo mismo: el regreso de Sasuke y por los mismos motivos una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro… el tenia mas puntos a su favor… ya había besado al azabache dos veces y algo mas, definitivamente no dejaría que Sasuke se fuera. Recordaba los besos las caricias y el consuelo que le dio en el país de las olas y si ese Teme pensaba que se libraría de su responsabilidad estaba muy equivocado pensó Naruto.

0000000000000000

Los cuatro del sonido eran oponentes fuertes; pero los ninjas de Konoha no se quedaban atrás , hasta que llego Kimimaro y la balanza se inclino a favor de los cuatro del sonido, aun así el rubio no se daba por vencido y cuando el de cabello blanco le dijo que Sasuke seria el nuevo contenedor de Orochimaru, se juro a su mismo que antes de hacer eso tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver, agradeció la llegada de Lee y salió corriendo tras el moreno; aun guardaba la esperanza de que solo fuera un error , entre mas se acercaba al moreno, este se alejaba mas , jugo su ultima carta aludiendo al orgullo Uchiha, preguntándole si huía de el , eso freno la carrera de Sasuke y empezó una batalla que Naruto… no deseaba.

¿Por que el azabache se empeñaba en alejarlo? ¿Acaso ya no sentía nada por el? ¿Por que se empeñaba en lastimarlo? si algunas veces incluso arriesgo su vida para salvarlo ¿por que sentía que con cada golpe de Sasuke se desmoronaba su corazón? ¿Por qué, los ojos en los que ahora se reflejaba… ya no estaban llenos de cariño?, esas preguntas y el dolor que conllevaban; menguaba la fuerza de sus golpes.

Sasuke por su parte peleaba con la persona que alguna vez creyó que lo sacaría del pozo de la soledad y la venganza; pero eso no paso, Naruto no le correspondería y se preguntaba ¿por que el rubio era tan terco? no podía seguir su vida y no inmiscuirse en la suya, olvidarse de el y darse una oportunidad con Sakura, ¿acaso no entendía que su lazo estaba roto?

Los dos buscaban vencer; uno para largarse y el otro con la esperanza de no perderlo, se herían con golpes, con jutsus… pero las palabra que se decían, los herían aun mas que cualquier otra técnica, ambos se amaban pero perdían el amor, uno al otro por orgullo, uno por guardarlo bajo siete llaves después del primer rechazo y el otro por aceptarlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El zorro surgió por un momento, pues sentía que su existencia peligraba con la muerte de su contenedor; estando dentro de Naruto conocía los sentimientos del rubio por el Uchiha y siendo un demonio el haría algo para protegerse, aprovechando que al Uzumaki, le atraía un hombre.

Naruto viendo que Sasuke ya no sentía el mismo amor de antes… le mintió diciendo que lo quería como a un hermano; que estaba lejos de la realidad, el lo amaba y si eso no era suficiente para detenerlo, no le quedaba otra que golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente y regresar con este a su hogar.

Sasuke aun no entendía como podía seguir sintiendo dolor por las palabras del rubio; el nunca lo vería como posible pareja, no era justo para nadie… si Naruto perdía la vida por alguien que ya había tomado su decisión. Los golpes aumentaban y el chakra disminuía; al grado de que Naruto utilizo el poder del Kyuubi y Sasuke el sello tercera fase; en el último golpe hubo silencio y solo dos niños amándose sin tener oportunidad; en el último momento dos palabras por parte de ambos se escucharon.

-Te amo…

Tan simples, tan limpias como sus almas, que se perdía en la oscuridad de nuevo, el moreno vio al rubio tendido inconsciente y se despidió con un beso en la frente, una mano casi sin fuerza lo detuvo.

-Aun no estoy muerto.

-Todavía quieres pelear… si ya no puedes ni con tu alma.

-¿Me vas a matar?

-Ya estas agonizando, no necesitas mi ayuda.

-No te vayas.

-Aun sigues con eso, adiós Naruto vive tu camino ninja y… olvídame.

-Antes de que te vayas… te quiero dar algo que te pertenece, solo que te advierto que si lo aceptas… nunca te dejare de buscar.

-Si dices que es mío dámelo, en cuanto a tu advertencia no creo que después de esta pelea te queden ganas de buscarme- el rubito sonrió y le pidió que se acercara pues el seguía en la misma posición, el moreno se acerco y Naruto lo beso susurrándole al oído.

-Soy yo lo que te pertenece… tómame Sasuke

El moreno se alejo de un salto sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba; pero al ver esa mirada determinada del rubio… obedeció, eran solo unos niños y del tema no sabían mucho, pero ambos seguían sus instintos, con mucho trabajo el moreno se desnudo y al pequeño cuerpo que se le ofrecía, los dos con heridas y dolor , el vengador se esforzaba por besar cada pedacito de piel morena, queriendo borrar los maltratos , Naruto solo se dejaba hacer pues su cuerpo ya no lo podía mover, disfrutando del hermoso momento; su recuerdo le daría fuerzas para no abandonar a su moreno, gemía bajito pero ahora no era de dolor sino del placer que la lengüita de Sasuke le daba, este por su parte estaba en el séptimo cielo; cuando sintió que el pene del rubio se levantaba, por inercia se lo metió a la boca, saboreando la sensación que se grabaría en su memoria, despacito acerco su propio miembro -ya duro- en la entrada del rubito lo metió y este grito y una lagrimitas surcaron las morenas mejillas , Sasuke se asusto pues el no sabia que eso causara tanto dolor; se retiraba cuando Naruto lo detuvo.

-No creo… que sea buena idea… Teme.

-Pero te estoy haciéndote daño.

-Que es esto comparado con el chidori- sonrió el rubito para tranquilizar al moreno- ahora creo que debes moverte.

El otro trago saliva y lo empalo de nuevo ahora mas despacio, la incomodidad para Naruto seguía ahí, aunque ya no tanta, los movimiento se hicieron mas rápidos, y en el valle del fin se oían los suspiros de los dos niños, Sasuke tomo entre sus manos el pene de Naruto acariciándolo de arriba abajo y el pequeño rubio se corrió; unos segundos después de que el pelinegro lo hiciera en su interior. Cuando Sasuke salía de Naruto y se acerco para besarlo el rubio cayo inconsciente de nuevo; el moreno lo vistió y sosteniéndose el brazo que le dolía muchísimo, deposito otro beso en las mejillas del rubio limpiando las huellas de las lagrimas.

-Ya no llores Naruto, y menos por alguien como yo que desde hoy esta muerto para ti, Te amo… y por eso mismo deseo que seas todo lo feliz que a mi lado no serás.

_**000000000000000000000**_

Recostado sobre la espalda de Kakashi, el rubio despertó y se sentía vacío y roto, Sasuke se había marchado a pesar de que se había entregado a el y eso lo dejaba con la amargura; de sentir que el moreno también pensaba que era un monstruo que no merecía amor, no dejaba de sentirse poco valioso para la persona que amaba. Se preguntaba ¿acaso no había valido de nada su esfuerzo por superarse, por hacerse mas fuerte?, lo único que deseaba es que el moreno lo reconociera, que lo viera como un igual, si el moreno se sintió herido en su orgullo por que lo había superado… no era su culpa, el dolor en su pecho se hizo mas intenso; su mente no apartaba la idea de que Sasuke, era tan envidioso que le molesto que el se superara como ninja. Aun sabiendo y sintiendo esto… lo buscaría para traerlo de regreso a su hogar… por que lo amaba y creía que era correspondido.

Continuara.

Algo de Shota para amenizar el día, ¿comentarios?


	2. Chapter 2

Agradeciendo a:

Moon-9215

**2. Perdón**

Años Después

Naruto corría alegremente hacia su aldea, después de entrenar por tres años con Jiraiya; por fin regresaba sintiéndose mas seguro con las técnicas aprendidas y mejoradas. Saltaba de tejado en tejado buscando a sus amigos , después de no verse por tanto tiempo sus amigos habían cambiado mucho, saludo a todos encontrándoles igual de grandes que él ,fue a la oficina de la Hokage quien lo recibió gustosa y de inmediato lo incorporo a su antiguo equipo. Hubo un nuevo compañero a quien Sakura y el mismo -en un principio- compararon con Sasuke; pero Sai -así se llamaba el nuevo integrante-, solo se parecía al Uchiha en su físico , claro que para Naruto , no había punto de comparación entre Sai y su Sasuke.

0000000000000000

El rubio llego a su aldea; con la firme convicción de traer al Uchiha de regreso a lo que el llamaba _su hogar,_ sobre todo teniendo _varias razones_ para no darse por vencido , a pesar de que quería partir de inmediato en la búsqueda del portador del Sharingan, las nuevas misiones con Yamato y los entrenamientos con Kakashi; no le daban tiempo: El rescate de Gaara -donde volvió a encontrarse con Itachi- a quien culpaba por la decisión de Sasuke, el de ojos azules; pensaba en como seria el momento cuando encontrara… al moreno , aun se sentía herido por la partida de Sasuke pero eso no menguo en nada… el amor que sentía por él. Cuando paso todo ese tiempo con Jiraiya; a menudo se preguntaba si el Uchiha ya no lo amaba o peor aun si lo había olvidado; aunque el mismo se animaba recordando las palabras que le dijo Sasuke, cuando creyó que estaba inconsciente

"-Ya no llores Naruto, y menos por alguien como yo… que desde hoy esta muerto para ti, Te amo y por eso mismo… deseo que seas todo lo feliz que a mi lado… no serás"

Si que era un Baka como le podía decir que lo olvidara si el era el hombre al que amaba y mas aun con ese _lazo_ irrompible que los unía.

000000000000000000000000

El rescate de Gaara fue un éxito gracias al sacrificio de la anciana Chiyo; a quien el rubio le tomo mucho aprecio… por sus enseñanzas del Sharingan. Paso un tiempo. Y cuando menos lo esperaba lo que siempre anhelo llego: Encontraron la guarida de Orochimaru, el rubio junto con Sai y Sakura corrían por los pasillos buscando a Sasuke, claro que la serpiente no se los dejo fácil -a pesar de que Kabuto estaba atado y sin que pudiera ayudar al reptil- este aun seguía siendo muy fuerte, el que corrió con la suerte de encontrar a Sasuke fue… Sai; quien se mostro sorprendido, ya que no entendía por que… sus dos compañeros buscaba a un tipo tan frio y que al parecer… no le interesaba nadie mas que si mismo, lo que no sabia el chico pálido… es que Sasuke; al sentir su ataque se sintió feliz ¡si feliz! por que sabia que _su_ rubio por fin lo había encontrado y eso significaba que lo volvería ver, la alegría no duro mucho; ya que sabia que si no ahuyentaba a sus amigos… Orochimaru no se tentaría el corazón para acabar con ellos.

El encuentro que esperaban ambos enamorados se dio… y no en muy buenas condiciones para el rubio; Sasuke ya no era el mismo al que se entrego años atrás… su mirada era fría y sin vida; es verdad que su belleza solo haba crecido… pero ¿donde estaba esa calidez que recordaba y que le serbia de alivio en sus noches de soledad?...

Para Sasuke; Naruto había crecido en todos los sentidos… había madurado, era mas fuerte y mas hermoso… su corazón marchito latió desbocado… al ver esos cielos limpios, que eran sus ojos y lo único coherente que pudo hacer… fue acercarse a el con la burda mentira de quererlo atacar y por supuesto por el pinchazo de celos… que sintió al ver como lo defendió… su reemplazo; el olor del rubio lo calmo y busco un lugar _a solas_ para hablar con Naruto… pues ambos lo deseaban… Y por eso… tomo _el único disponible…_ La mente de Naruto; en laberinto del zorro, a quien por primera vez conoció y sello, en ese lugar el rubio, se lanzo a su brazos y correspondió el gesto acariciando las hebras doradas.

-No debiste venir, ya te he dicho que no voy a regresar… hasta cumplír mi venganza.

-¡Cállate Teme! estamos solos… después de no habernos visto casi por tres años y me regañas ¿es en lo único que piensas?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por que, que Teme?

-¿Por que aun quieres que regrese? ¡¿acaso no te he hecho suficiente daño Dobe?

-Esa es una pregunta difícil, ambos nos hemos dañado… yo sabia que sentías por mi desde que nos conocimos… pero por miedo no lo acepte ¡incluso sabiendo que te lastimaba! con la atención que le daba a Sakura y… sin embargo.. creí que tu estaría ahí esperando… hasta que decidiera corresponderte.

-No era tu obligación amarme, no tienes que culparte, eso ya no importa ahora es imposible que estemos juntos… regresa a Konoha y no me busques mas… es peligroso para ti.

-No me pidas imposibles.

-No te lo pido… te lo advierto - el moreno soltó a Naruto y se alejo- la próxima olvidare quien eres… y te matare - el de ojos negros, ya abandonaba la mente de Naruto, pero este lo detuvo.

-No, hay algo importante que te debo decir… pero este no es el momento ni el lugar… veámonos en otro sitio y si después de escucharme sigues pensando igual… ¡te juro que ya no te buscare! - el moreno bufo fastidiado.

-Mañana… en el la aldea oculta del sonido; al final del camino, hay una cabaña abandonada… ahí te espero al anochecer - y diciendo esto desapareció.

Los otros; solo habían visto que el Uchiha, se había acercado a Naruto unos segundos; por supuesto nadie supo que ellos habían hablado dentro de la mente de Naruto.

Frente a sus amigos; el rubio fingió que estaba deprimido, no le gustaba mentirles pero no podía decirles nada; este era un secreto que solo Jiraiya y Tsunade sabían y… ahora Sasuke; solo esperaba que su moreno reaccionara bien; pues el no quería abandonarlo, pero si le daba a elegir por supuesto la otra persona… estaba sobre cualquier otro sentimiento.

0000000000000000000000

La noche cayo y Naruto corría para llegar a tiempo; buscando la cabaña que le dijo Sasuke, se paro al final de un camino, que se perdía entre los arboles; sintiéndose engañado… ya que ahí no había señales de nada… una voz a sus espaldas lo reconforto.

-Usuratonkachi… ¡no es posible que no encuentres una simple cabaña en medio del bosque! estaba a punto de irme; ya me había impacientado… pero que se puede esperar de un Dobe como tu- ahí parado con lo brazos cruzados se encontraba Sasuke, el rubio hizo un puchero que al moreno le derrumbo todas las barreras.

-No es mi culpa; que seas un negado para dar instrucciones, ¡¿donde esta la cabaña al final del camino en la aldea oculta del sonido? ¡Aquí no hay nada Teme!

-Si buscaras, abajo en el suelo; verías que el camino sigue pero ahora esta cubierto por hierva, olvídalo- dijo el moreno cuando vio que Naruto casi pegaba el rostro al suelo-vamos aquí esta adelante.

Se adentraron mas entre los arboles y llegaron a una cabaña; el moreno se acerco a una mesita desvencijada y prendió una vela; el rubio se quedo parado en la puerta buscando valor para encarar a Sasuke, quien en un rincón, limpio un poco y se sentó con las piernas en posición de loto y los brazos cruzados; esperando a que Naruto hablara, el rubio se retorcía las manos.

-Vamos Dobe… no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-¡Ya lo se Teme no me presiones! - Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sasuke tu… tu r... recuerdas…

-Con la edad, se te olvido como hilar las palabras Dobe.

-¡Cállate Baka!

Naruto seguía sin encontrar las palabras para explicarle al moreno, este viendo que eso no avanzaba; se incorporaba para retirarse.

-Bueno Dobe… en vista del éxito no obtenido… me voy y te lo repito… no vuelvas a atravesarte en mi camino.

-¡Teme! creo que no mereces saber la verdad, ¡Aho! -el rubio enojado ya salía, en su mente se regañaba a si mismo por ser tan crédulo y soñar con que al moreno… le importaba un poco, Sasuke lo detuvo.

-Te escucho, no me estoy arriesgando a salir a escondidas de Orochimaru… para que por berrinchudo no hables.

-¡Maldito Teme, siempre debes de tener la razón engreído!

-Ven; siéntate, respira y cuéntame - el rubio se dejo conducir y ambos se sentaron en el piso.

-Sasuke… ¿recuerdas que tú y yo?... bueno…- el rubio se rasco la nuca, en señal de nerviosismo, el moreno al ver ese gesto tierno, lo ayudo.

-Que si recuerdo que tú y yo… hicimos el amor, en el valle del fin -el Jinchuriki asintió sonrojado- ¡por supuesto! es el recuerdo mas maravilloso que me ha mantenido de pie todos estos años… pero Naruto eso… como ya te dije es solo un recuerdo y en tu caso… deberías dejarlo atrás, como algo malo de tu pasado.

-Baka… aunque quisiera… no lo podre olvidar; hasta que muera y aun después de eso… por qué, Sasuke - el rubio tomo entre sus manos; el rostro pálido de su moreno- gracias a eso… yo tengo una razón poderosa, por la que vivir… por eso te digo esto… , si tu no quieres volver a Konoha; esta vez ya no te buscare… ahora hay alguien _sumamente_ importante en mi vida… por el que haría lo que fuera… incluso dejarte ir y jamás buscarte- Sasuke viendo la determinación en los ojos azules, pregunto,

-¿Tanto te importa esa persona?

-Si Teme.

-Entonces… sigue mi consejo Dobe… ya no me busques y se feliz con el. Algún día seré solo un mal recuerdo para ti –al vengador le costo su alma decir esas palabras; pero deseaba con todo su ser, que su zorrito fuera feliz… aun si eso era pasar sobre su propio corazón.

-¡Si que eres Idiota Sasuke! –respondió furioso Naruto.

-¡Oe!

-Si lo eres, ¿un mal recuerdo dices? No lo se; pero te contare algo y tu decidirás que hacer -Sasuke lo veía sin reaccionar , el rubio siguió con su discurso ahora que ya tenia el valor- después de que partiste… hubo misiones , y muchas veces resulte herido; pero en la ultima revisión que me hiso Oba-chan… noto algo raro en mi, pero no le dio importancia; pues pensó que era el zorro haciendo de las suyas en el organismo, al principio yo no me sentía raro ,a excepción de algunas veces en que pensando en ti sin mas me ponía a llorar- al escuchar esta confesión , Sasuke abrazo protectoramente al rubio –pero conforme pasaban los meses… me sentía cada vez mas pesado pues subí de peso… claro que no se me notaba; a menos que estuviera sin ropa y cuando finalmente me fui con Jiraiya a entrenar… en una de las practicas vomite todo y luego me desmaye, estuve con fiebre durante tres días. Ero sennin me llevo con Tsunade y me hicieron unos estudios -todo en secreto-, desperté y solo ellos dos estaban en mi habitación, con rostros preocupados me contaron; que Jiraiya se metió a mi mente para hablar con Kyuubi… y este riéndose le dijo: que el estando encerrado, sabia todo de mi y le molestaba que yo fuera tan débil; arriesgando la vida por medio mundo, exponiéndolo a la muerte… así que aprovechando que a mi -su contenedor-, le gustaba un hombre… modifico mi cuerpo… para que pudiera albergar a _mi sustituto_ en caso de que yo muriera; ya estaría protegido… mudándose a otro cuerpo. Nosotros caímos en su juego, por que aquella… única vez… que estuvimos juntos… yo quede embarazado -el moreno trataba de calmarse pero ya entendía la situación y no le agradaba nada- Oba-chan y Ero sennin; al enterarse de esto, tomaron la decisión de… _desaparecer el producto_; según su propias palabras , decían que yo -siendo tan solo un niño de doce años y con mi cuerpo aun sin desarrollar- , era muy peligroso que _sostuviera_ al bebé; corría el riesgo de morir… y además que eso seria dejar, prácticamente libre a Kyuubi -el moreno lo interrumpió asustado.

-¡¿Dejaste que lo mataran? - el rubio se enfado, ¡¿como se atrevía a reclamar si el no tuvo que pasar por eso y no tuvo que tomar esa difícil decisión?

El silencio se apodero de ese momento. Fue roto por la voz de Naruto gritando muy molesto.

-¡¿Quien crees que soy Uchiha? ¡Solo tu eres capas de matar a los de tu propia sangre!- Sasuke se separo de el dolido; se levanto de inmediato.

-¡¿Si soy un maldito asesino sin corazón entonces que diablos haces conmigo?

Naruto tomo aire para calmarse, si se enfrentaba al moreno terminarían en una pelea… como siempre y todo su esfuerzo se iría al carajo, estaban cayendo en el mismo juego de mentiras, por parte de ambos; fue eso lo que había provoca su separación y el rubio ya no estaba dispuesto a perder a Sasuke.

-Yo no permití que mataran al bebé, les rogué que no lo mataran… y los convencí , les dije que me cuidaría mucho para que no afectara mi salud ¡y lo hice Sasuke! a pesar de que no creció mucho -por que yo era un niño-, el 30 de julio… nació nuestro hijo, tenia siete meses pero Oba-chan me opero para sacarlo antes… Ero sennin que luchaba para que Kyuubi no se metiera dentro de él y coloco un sin fin de sellos… pero su chakra disminuía… por eso no lo consiguió por completo y el bebé nació con parte del chakra de Kyuubi – el rubio inclino la cabeza con pesadumbre- lo siento Sasuke no pude evitar que mi niño fuera un monstruo como yo… -el Uchiha lo aferro mas-, después de su nacimiento… solo lo tuve entre mis brazos un día… Tsunade dijo que era peligroso que se quedara conmigo; al ser hijo tuyo y mío todos querrían tenerlo; por el poder que posee, con parte del Chakra de Kyuubi y seguramente poseedor del Sharingan , ¡me lo quitaron! dijeron que yo siendo aun un niño y sin el otro padre no podría cuidarlo y mucho menos criarlo, lo llevaron a una pequeña aldea; a las orillas del país del fuego… lo dejaron en un lugar donde hay niños sin padres, según esto para que nadie se enterara de su existencia… yo tengo prohibido verlo… pero aun así; me he escapado y lo he visto de lejos, ¡pero ya no puedo mas Sasuke quiero estar con el! ¡cuidarlo y protegerlo! no quiero que el sufra la soledad que yo padecí, ¡por favor ayúdame a recuperarlo!

Sasuke lo abrazo fuerte, reconfortándolo y sintiendo por primera vez… el dolor que sus acciones causaron, sus lagrimas silenciosas caían por las mejillas pálidas , el rubio al sentir la húmeda en su cabello alzo la vista encontrándose con ese par de obsidianas anegadas en agua, limpio con sus dedos las lagrimas y beso a su azabache; el otro al sentir ese contacto de Naruto se sintió morir, pues a pesar de haber sufrido tanto, el rubio buscaba confortarlo a el, se separo de Naruto y el llanto se hizo mas fuerte con gritos desgarradores que purgaban el alma del vengador; abrazándose a si mismo. El rubio no sabia que hacer; nunca había visto así a Sasuke y tuvo miedo, mucho miedo ¿que haría el si su sostén su apoyo estaba destrozado? El moreno respiro hondo, buscando el oxigeno que dejo de llegar a su pulmones y el llanto fue menguando, giro la vista hacia donde estaba el rubio encogido en un rincón de la casucha; lo veía con sus ojitos asustados , el moreno se pateo mentalmente por permitirse esa debilidad frente a su niño; que hoy mas que nunca lo necesitaba fuerte como siempre. Se incorporo, se acerco a Naruto, tomando su rostro y juntando sus labios en un pequeño rose.

-Perdóname Naruto- el rubio se lanzo a su brazos aferrándose a el como su tabla de salvación- siento tanto que tu cargaras con esto solo.

-Pero ya no lo estaré ¿verdad Sasuke?

-No mientras yo viva, iremos por nuestro hijo y lo cuidaremos ¡el nunca pasara lo mismo que nosotros! les demostraremos a esos _viejo,s_ que somos capaces de formar una familia; a pesar de ser jóvenes.

-Hai- ambos estaban sentados Naruto sobre Sasuke; mientras este acariciaba sus cabellos y su espalda, sonriendo por que el futuro se veía prometedor-¿Naru como es el?

-Hermoso.

-¡Eso es obvio siendo mi hijo!- el rubio rio por el comentario del Uchiha.

-Teme presumido… es rubio, de piel tan blanca como la tuya – Naruto, hablaba mientras pasaba un dedo sobre el pecho descubierto de Sasuke- tiene tus ojos y las marcas que yo tengo en las mejillas -el moreno se inclino hacia el; al escuchar que la vos se le quebraba, delineo con un dedo los bigotitos de Naruto y los beso, el rubio se sonrojo pero continuo- aunque lo he visto de lejos lo conozco un poco… es algo callado, no se acerca mucho a los otro niños ¡pero cuando sonríe parece que todo se ilumina! le gustan los dulces y las verduras… creo que eso lo heredo de ti, siempre trae en sus bracitos un gatito de felpa- el moreno arqueo una ceja- fue el único muñequito que le compre antes de que naciera, cuando lo vi en la tienda me recordó a ti -el moreno suspiro-; aun toma biberón es gracioso ¿no? ya tiene dos años y aun no lo deja, Ero sennin lo visita algunas veces y me conto que Kaiya no habla mucho.

-¿Se llama Kaiya?

-Hai, se que no es muy original pero lo define bien ¿no crees?

-Es perfecto; conociéndote Dobe eras capaz de haberle puesto Ramen.

-¡Oe!

-No te enojes y sígueme contando- el rubio se acomodo de nuevo entre los brazos de su pareja y siguió con el relato.

-Ero sennin dice que Kaiya le pregunto si conocía a sus padres y el le contesto que si, entonces le hizo la pregunta por la cual te busque… le dijo "¿Por qué mis papas no me quisieron?", ¡¿entiendes? Lo que no deseamos que nuestro hijo pasara… ya lo esta sintiendo; la soledad y el dolor de no ser amado.

-Shh tranquilo ahora estará con nosotros y olvidara todo lo malo, paro para que eso pase yo debo regresar con Orochimaru.

-¡Que!

-No te exaltes; tu sabes que el no me dejara en paz y a donde vaya me seguirá y lo que menos quiero es ponerlos en peligro y si esa maldita serpiente se entera de la existencia de Kaiya; ten por seguro que haría todo lo posible… por apropiarse de el.

-¿Qué harás?

-Ahora que están ustedes de por medio no descansare hasta que no haya posibles peligros, lo matare para que no nos siga, será difícil… pero estoy seguro que lo lograre.

-¿Como lo haremos?

-¿Haremos?

-¡Claro! ¡¿No esperas que me quede cruzado de brazos mientras tu te enfrentas a el? ¿o si?

-Tú no intervendrás, te necesito cerca de nuestro hijo… para protegerlo.

-Pero nadie sabe que existe.

-¡Es mi ultima palabra! si algo no sale bien… por lo menos tu estarás a su lado.

-¡Maldito Teme! se te hace fácil decir eso… promete que te cuidaras.

-Lo hare- el Uchiha mordisqueo el cuello bronceado de su Koi - ¿Dobe me das un _regalo_ de reconciliación?

-… s…i…

Continuará

Espero que les guste un poco.

Kaiya: Perdón.


	3. Chapter 3

Agradeciendo a: moamoa2

Por seguir una de mis locas historias.

**3. Siguiendo la luna**

El portador del Sharingan desvistió con delicadeza al Kitsune, besando la piel morena, coloco al rubio en el suelo y levanto sus piernas para recorrerlas con la lengua hasta llegar a su pelvis; le quito los bóxers a Naruto y sin pedir permiso se metió todo el pene morenito en la boca succionándolo, mientras el rubio lo guiaba en el ritmo con las manos sobre los cabellos del azabache.

-Si… así Teme… mas rápido… si… si… oh si ¡me corro!

Sasuke saboreo el semen del Jinchuriki y relamió sus dedos buscando lo que quedaba en ellos , el Kitsune se levanto para desvestir a su moreno que se dejaba hacer, ahora ya disfrutaban plenamente ambos no como su primera vez en el valle del fin siendo inexpertos y con miedo, el rubio lamia la piel cremosa de su amante dejando marcas en su cuerpo que les dijeran a todos… que Uchiha Sasuke ya tenia dueño, el moreno se acomodo sobre el entre sus piernas rozando su erección con la del rubio, que ya se levantaba también, le dio tres dedos para que los ensalivara; cuando creyó que era suficiente (pues el provocador de su zorrito jugaba con ellos muy sensualmente ) los dirigió a la entrada del rubio que abrió mas las piernas para mayor comodidad , metió el primero iniciando los movimientos pertinente ensanchando esa estrecha cavidad, le siguió el segundo que provoco un respingo por parte del rubio.

-Despacio Teme que nadie me ha tocado en años.

-Eso es bueno no quisiera disminuir la cantidad de shinobis en Konoha.

-¿Celoso?

-Claro que no, los Uchihas no somos celosos solo demostramos que nuestras propiedades no se tocan.

-¡Baka!

Naruto estaba feliz al fin y al cabo mas demostraciones de amor no se le podía pedir a un Uchiha, sintió el tercer dedo en su interior y movió las caderas siguiendo el ritmo de los dedos, el ojinegro los saco y de inmediato se enterró en su kitsune quien se aferro a su espalda jadeando.

-Muévete… muévete, mas… mas rápido Teme.

- Haaa si si... eso hago pero aquí esta tan apre… tado que es ... difícil.

Los movimiento de ambos eran frenéticos, Sasuke salió del Uzumaki y lo giro colocando en cuatro; clavándose de nuevo en el trasero del rubio que lloraba de placer.

-Mmmmm esta enorme Sasuke sigue sigue asiiiiiiiii espera… espera…

-¿Que pasa?

-Q…quiero intentar algo.

El rubio tumbo al vengador sobre el suelo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el empalándose el mismo iniciando de inmediato los movimientos , el de ojos negros lo masturbo y no paso mucho tiempo cuando Naruto se corrió, el Moreno con un esfuerzo sobre humano se quito al Kitsune para llegar al orgasmo; el rubio lo veía confundido.

-Vamos Dobe no me digas que no sabes por que lo hice- la cara de confusión de Naruto lo dijo todo- no podía correrme dentro de ti con la posibilidad de que quedaras embarazado, no es que no quiera mas hijos pero ahorita hay que concentrarnos en Kaiya.

El rubio asintió feliz, ambos se vistieron y cuando estuvieron listos se abrazaron como despedida eran ya las cuatro de la madrugada y el rubio regresaría a Konoha para pasar por algunas cosas que le había comprado a Kaiya y luego iría por el y ahí esperarían el regreso de Sasuke.

-Cuídate Teme, recuerda que te estaremos esperando.

-Si- al rubio se le escaparon una lagrimas- no llores cariño, tu y el son lo mas importante para mi por ustedes estoy dispuesto a todo.

Esa noche el vengador dejo de lado todo y la búsqueda de poder por dos rubios que ahora alumbraban su oscura existencia, no quería regresar a su hogar con ellos, con las manos manchadas de la sangre de su propio hermano.

_**00000000000000000000**_

Para Naruto no fue nada fácil escapar de Konoha y mas con todos los problemas que se vinieron sobre la aldea el ataque de Akatsuki y la muerte de Azuma, el conocer al chico que compartía el chakra del zorro y tantas cosa mas que no evitaron que el rubio visitara a su hijo, se desesperaba pensando en que se le adelantara Sasuke ya que no tenia noticias de el, sus amigos lo habían notado raro; pero la única que lo cuestiono fue Sakura.

-¿Que te pasa Naruto? últimamente estas algo distraído , si es por el encuentro que tuvimos con Sasuke no deberías de preocuparte lo traeremos de vuelta estoy segura.

-Si lo haremos Sakura –chan -si supiera que eso es lo que espero; que el regrese uno de estos días

0000000000000000000

En la guarida de la serpiente Sasuke pasaba tiempo con Yuukimaru ese niño le recordaba que debía matar a su sensei para poder estar con su hijo y Naruto, el niño le causaba algo de pena por que sabia que lo utilizaban sin importarle si moría o no, por eso no sentía remordimiento en acabar con Orochimaru. Quien que detenía sus planes era Kabuto… el perro guardián de la serpiente, pero confiaba en sus habilidades ahora que el tenia el poder de convocar a Manda a quien le agradaba mas que el propio Orochimaru y la oportunidad perfecta llego; cuando Guren y Kabuto salieron con Yuukimaru para buscar al tres colas, Orochimaru se quedaría solo y el aprovecharía eso, la misión termino rápido con un rotundo fracaso gracias a los shinobis de Konoha , Guren regreso mal herida apunto de morir con Yuukimaru que se escapo de los de Konoha para buscarla , el Sanín los recibió solo para condenarlos a muerte, Kabuto que había regresado antes se divirtió contándole a Yuukimaru que Guren fue quien asesino a su madre pero se llevo un disgusto cuando se entero que el niño ya lo sabia por boca de la propia Guren y la había perdonado, Kabuto y Orochimaru disfrutaban torturando a los dos condenados y cuando estaban a punto de darles el golpe final Sasuke que estaba escondido los enfrento; claro que para el Uchiha no era fácil pelear contra los dos , así que se dirigió a Guren que veía la pelea protegiendo con su cuerpo a Yuukimaru.

-Vamos esta es tu oportunidad de darle un futuro a Yuukimaru, pelea a mi lado- la mujer, encaro a Kabuto ¡por fin tendría su revancha! el medico ninja no pudo contra el shouton que lo convirtió en un adorno de cristal que rompió sin consideración Guren.

Sasuke convoco a Manda ya que el Sanín, trajo ayuda de dos cadáveres, y el Sharingan no los afectaba, la gran serpiente se burlo de Orochimaru por ser tan débil superado por su alumno y de un mordisco destrozo la mitad del cuerpo del Sanín y Sasuke uso la propia Kusanagi para cortarle la cabeza, pero antes de eso le pidió disculpas pues después de todo Orochimaru le había enseñado muchas cosas como sensei.

Todo fue un caos después de la caída de la serpiente y su subordinado Sasuke sostuvo a Guren que traía de la mano a Yuukimaru los saco de la guarida antes de que esta colapsara por que Manda se divertía destruyéndola, era de noche ya y la luna brillaba en el cielo la de ojos negros, le pidió a Sasuke que la soltara y el no le hizo caso caminaron a un riachuelo para curar sus heridas; el pequeño pregunto.

-¿A donde iremos Guren san?

-No lo se, pero no te preocupes estaremos juntos a donde quiera que sea.

Sasuke interrumpió a los dos que hablaban.

-Yo iré por mi familia y luego regresare a Konoha ¿por que no vienen conmigo?

-Si, yo quiero ver a Naruto-kun de nuevo.

-No es buena idea, me ejecutaran en cuanto me vean llegar y posiblemente a ti también Uchiha.

-Hm tal vez; pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo además tu y yo acabamos con la amenaza de Orochimaru, vamos Naruto es mi pareja el no dejara que nos maten.

-Por favor Guren san- rogaba el niño.

-Este bien pero si me ejecutan… te matare Uchiha.

-Si como sea.

00000000000000000000000

Llegaron a donde Naruto y Kaiya lo esperaban, el pequeño rubio estaba realmente feliz y aferraba a su neko esperando a su otro padre, no podía evitar estar asustado, pues temía que no le gustara a Sasuke aunque Naruto cuando le conto toda la verdad le aseguro que para el y Sasuke el era lo mas importante en este mundo; el niño aun tenia miedo, lo que se disipo cuando el azabache al verlo corrió y lo cargo en su brazos apretándolo y acariciando su hebras doradas, pidiéndole perdón por no estar antes con él, el rubiecito le dio besito en la cara a su papa y le decía entre el llanto que lo perdonaba pero que nunca mas lo dejaran solo, el kitsune se unió a ellos y cuando se sintieron un poco satisfechos se separaron y el azabache con Kaiya aun en sus brazos les pidió a su acompañantes que se acercaran; Naruto al ver quien acompañaba a su Sasuke se molesto un poco pues la chica no le agradaba; pero antes de que dijera algo Sasuke hablo.

-Ella me ayudo a derrotar a Orochimaru y Kabuto, sin su ayuda no lo hubiera logrado- Naruto se volteo a verla y le ofreció su mano que ella tomo por que Yuukimaru se lo pidió.

-Gracias.

-No lo hice por el Uchiha.

-Lo se; Yuukimaru es afortunado por tenerte a su lado- Guren se sonrojo y todo rieron felices.

-Orochimaru nunca se imagino que la fuerza que nos da el ser padres lo vencería ¿verdad Guren?

-Hai.

-Por ellos cambiamos y seriamos capaces de bajar el sol –dijo Naruto.

-O hundirnos en el mar- confirmo Sasuke mientras besaba la frente de su hijo.

El camino a Konoha fue largo pero muy agradable Kaiya iba en la espalda de su papa mientras su papi traía todas sus pertenencias, el otro pequeño iba en la espalda de Guren. Yuukimaru y Kaiya se llevaron de inmediato bien y los adultos agradecían contar con los corazones puros de esos niños que los habían salvado.

Como temía Guren la llegada a Konoha fue difícil; pero con la ayuda de Naruto y sus amigos que apelaban a que Kaiya no se podía quedar huérfano de padre. Y que Orochimaru ya no existía junto con sus secuaces aminoro la pena: dos años sin salir de la aldea y misiones de rango "s" para ambos ,(Sasuke y Guren) lo que los convenció; fue que ambos formaron un equipo convirtiéndose en el mas letal y preciso de la aldea superando incluso a los ANBUS.

Las dos pequeñas familias habitaban el barrio Uchiha y los niños convivían mucho , viendo lo felices que eran; mas conocidos llegaron a vivir a ese barrio claro con el permiso del jefe del clan Uchiha: Sasuke, lo que descoloco a Tsunade es que el ejemplo de Naruto y Sasuke fue seguido por otros que se casaron siendo muy jóvenes , entre ellos Gaara y Lee… en realidad el kasekage un día llego y se rapto a Lee, en este caso Gai con sus acostumbradas poses dramáticas exigió _la reparación del daño_ y los caso.

Neji e Hinata… ella estaba enamorada de su primo pero el brillo de Naruto había opacado ese sentimiento; lo bueno es que se dio cuenta a tiempo.

Ino y Chouji, la rubia se enamoro de lo tierno de los sentimientos de Chouji y sin mas esperaba su primer vástago, digamos que los padres de ambos casi rompen su amistad por eso, lo bueno es que la cosa no paso a mayores.

Shino y Kiba -que con la ayuda de Akamaru- prácticamente acoso al de lentes hasta que lo acepto.

Sai todavía buscaba en sus libros como convencer a Sakura, quien había aceptado de inmediato el amor entre sus amigos Naruto y Sasuke, o lo que es lo mismo… se resigno; incluso era madrina de Kaiya.

Estas nuevas y jóvenes parejas se mudaron al barrio Uchiha donde la nueva generación de shinobis crecería, entre ellos Kaiya Uchiha Uzumaki a quien amaban sus padres y no escatimaban en demostraciones de amor

Fin

Kaiya- Perdón.


End file.
